Truth Comes Out
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Prompted by DaisyLoverWhoLived-Lindy, Delia and Jazmine find out about an established Garrett and Logan. Please Read And Review. This story contains Slash-don't like don't read.


**Hi so this was prompted by DaisyLoverWhoLived who asked for Lindy/Jazmine/Delia finding out about a pre-established Logan/Garrett so here it is..**

 **This contains slash so if you don't like that then don't read this.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read And Review**

 **If you have any Garrett/Logan prompts then send them in and I'll add it to the list of one-shots I have to write**

* * *

Truth Come Out

Prompted by DaisyLoverWhoLived-Lindy, Delia and Jazmine find out about an established Garrett and Logan.

* * *

It hadn't been planned. It was important to establish that. It hadn't been planned…in fact if Garrett had had his way it would have never have been made public knowledge until at least the end of High School and he was in an Ivy League College far away from their small home town and Logan was doing…well whatever it was that Logan was planning to do.

Then that would have been the perfect time to drop in the whole 'in love with my best friend since Freshman Year' into a conversation with his mother. She probably wouldn't have given a damn-a lawyer in her own rights with a healthy appreciation for Human Rights themselves she probably would have thrown a party at the thought of Garrett coming out.

Logan's parents were the same in the sense that Garrett knew they didn't care who their son fell in love with. This was something assured to Garrett everytime he and Logan fell into bed with each other weather it was for domesticated snuggling or other reasons that still to this day no matter how kinky they had gotten (and Logan had a real mean kinky streak when it's tapped into at the right moment).

The real problem came in the form of their three best friends. If one had to really choose which one of their friends would be uncomfortable per say about their relationship Garrett would put money on it being Jazmine. While she had curtailed her crush on Logan significantly over the last six months she still smiled at him like he was the brightest thing in the room (he was but that was neither here nor there…) Lindy he knew since knowing the girl since kindergarten would probably throw a Coming Out Party which he knew (he just knew) would involve cake and loud music and rainbow coloured streamers, and Delia…Delia would probably create a couple name and then a fan-base around it.

So yeah-with all that imagery in his head, of things never being the same little safe bubble that contained only him and Logan and their little secret. He didn't want to be cooed over and stared at and made to feel any less of the man he knew he was shaping up to be.

And Logan God Bless, was used to that and continually assured him that it didn't matter.

And that then lead to their current predicament.

* * *

It had started as a normal day-when they had the house to themselves, the three girls out shopping for more clothes Garrett and Logan were supposedly watching the new Marvel movie. They had gotten only halfway through when Logan turned suddenly eyes sparkling and without warning all but threw himself into Garrett's lap straddling him grinning wickedly before lowering his lips to his best friend turned boyfriend until Garrett could no longer remember what the hell they were never mind how much time they had or what movie they were watching.

And that was how this current predicament had started.

Because so engrossed were the both of them in each other-each getting a fix of the drug they had steadily become addicted to over the last six or seven months that they didn't hear the door open or the three giggling girls that were suddenly silent when they came in.

It was only when Lindy let out a gasp that Logan turned his head his eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror his skin going the same colour of milk. "Shit" he breathed taking his hand out from under Garrett's shirt and how the hell did he get that there so fast without Garrett noticing it?

Oh yeah there was a time and a place for that some other time.

"Lind…" Logan croaked shuddering out a breath his hands digging into the shoulders of Garrett's shirt. Lindy seemed to swallow even as Jazmine's face seemed to crumple and Delia's eyes widened with shock.

"Lindy…Jaz…Delia" he said gently moving so Logan was off his lap and curled behind him-he might be wrong about the shit-storm that was coming but that didn't mean he was going to get Logan get the brunt of it.

"Guys me and Logan have been together for a while now" he said linking Logan's hands with his and trying not to wince when he could feel the trembling in Logan's suddenly cold hand. "I hope you can all understand that in the beginning we didn't know what was going on, we were gonna tell you we just weren't sure if this was going to be a long-term thing.

"It is" Logan cut across him. "This is forever"

Lindy coughed slightly her hands shaking slightly before she managed a small smile. "Congratulations" she said grinning "I'm…not gonna pretend I'm not shocked…because I am…but I'm happy if you're happy" she leaned over and pulled her twin brother into her arms even as Logan sighed his relief onto her shoulder. For all the talk the two twins talked about not needing each other or caring about what the other thought it was clear that they held each other's opinion highly. "Thanks Sis" Logan said gently and Lindy nodded her eyes flitting over to Garrett with a small smile.

Delia crossed the room then to lean her head on Garrett's shoulder a gentleness in her eyes that made the usually quirky girl look a lot younger than she pretended to be. "We can keep it a secret for a little while longer" she muttered gently but it was Jazmine who drew Garrett's attention still frozen in shock at the door with the air of a woman trying to desperately pull her shit together and focus.

"You ok Jaz?" he asked softly not wishing to disrespect any feelings that she still might have for Logan despite Logan making it clear he had none for her. She breathed through her nose her eyes falling shut for a second before she opened them and breathed out a gust of air.

"Yeah" she said finally "It's fine…" she swallowed before grinning "I did always want gay friends"

She moved slightly till she was moving in the kitchen coming back with a bottle of the Watson's wine and Garrett stared as she pulled down glasses after glasses. "Come on" she said rolling her eyes "If there was ever a time the five of us needed a drink I think now must be the best"

Lindy nodded reaching for the bottle. "To the five of us" she said grinning slightly manically and Logan leaned his head against Garrett's shoulder grinning at how easy it was to do this with their friends. Garrett linked their hands together letting his thumb brush over the knuckles and grinned back feeling infectious.

It was only a small step but to the two of them it felt like a leap.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think. **


End file.
